Tare
Tare is a plant that helps to reduce the sun cost of a plant’s seed packet by half in a level, while Tare will increase her own sun cost by the same amount. The sun cost reduction amount will be rounded down to the nearest multiple of 25 (e.g. if the original sun cost was 125, it will be reduced to 75). To use Tare, she is to be ‘planted’ onto another plant’s seed packet, in which she will then emerge from her own seed packet and extend her stem long enough to reach that particular plant’s seed packet, then reduce its sun cost (she will then go back into her seed packet once she is done). This plant is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Origins Tare is based on the vetch plants, or the genus Vicia (scientific name), as vetches are alternatively called tares. Tare's appearance is based more on the common vetch. The word tare also has an alternative meaning: deduction of a gross weight, which loosely refers to Tare’s ability to deduct the sun cost (the 'weighting') of a seed packet. Almanac Entry Tare Sun cost: 100 Recharge: Very Slow Use it on seed packets to reduce their sun cost by half (rounded down). It will increase its own cost by the same amount in doing so. Usage: Single-use, instant. 'Plant' it on a seed packet. Special: Halves (cost deduction rounded down) the sun cost of a seed packet, and increases its own cost by the same amount. Tare always wants to try and find more ways to help her fellow plants while she still gets to enjoy the comfort of her seed packet. She doesn't want to leave that seed packet. It's home, plus, it's safer to stay off the lawn, you can't really find zombies in seed packets anyway, right? Strategies Tare’s ability is extremely useful when you’re looking to use as less sun as possible but yet have an excellent defense. Tare is most effective when used on high-cost plants like Spikerock, as it can reduce their sun costs drastically, and make them more affordable to use in your defenses, but, however, this will also result in Tare quickly becoming less affordable, because the more you use her, the more expensive she gets, and using her on more expensive plants increases her sun cost quicker, so choose wisely which plants you want to use Tare on. It is recommended to use Tare on plants that you think you prefer to use in your defences the most, as you can place them quicker, and as well as place more of them easily. If you are to use Tare on multiple seed packets in the same level, it is recommended you use her on the cheapest plant first, because her sun cost would increase less drastically than if you were to use her on the most expensive ones first, otherwise, you end up wasting sun. Using her on plants that cost 0 or 25 sun would be useless, as it would have no effect on their sun costs. Gallery Note: These images show Tare outside of her seed packet, and such images can only be viewed in her almanac entry! Tare outside her seed packet.png|Tare outside of her seed packet (HD) Tare's costume.png|Costume (outside of her seed packet) Tare Idling.gif|Idling (as seen in the almanac) Category:Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Flowers Category:Very Slow recharge Plants Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content Category:Contest Winner